Secret Shadows
by outcastfromgallifrey
Summary: "Love is a trap. When it appears, we only see light, not its shadows…" - Dark!Ten AU [WARNING: This fic contains explicit sex, swearing, rape, and abuse]
1. Chapter 1

Golden light shot out of the Doctor's fingers and neck; the bright fire coursing out from his skin. His head tilted back and Rose ducked behind a coral beam of the TARDIS to avoid the glowing explosion that came from him. The fire was so strong that Rose had to close her eyes and cover her face while the deafening sounds plagued her. Then, just as quickly as it had started, the light died, and Rose opened her eyes to find a different man standing before her. He was breathing heavily, his mouth open and eyes wild.

This wasn't the Doctor. Instead of the big-eared, blue-eyed, short-haired Time Lord, there stood a younger looking man with a full head of untamed hair, side-burns, and dark, reddish-brown eyes. Not at all like her Doctor.

Coming out from behind the pillar, Rose stared at him fearfully. The man flicked his gaze over to her and a grin spread across his face.

"Hello," he said to her and then frowned. "Okay... New teeth. That's weird."

Rose continued to stare as he examined his teeth with his tongue. Then he turned to her again and said, "So where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona."

He gave her another wide grin and then jumped over to the main console and began turning knobs and flipping switches on the dash. He mumbled to himself as he charted the course to Barcelona, moving around the console with expertise just like the Doctor.

"Now then," he turned and grinned to Rose. "What do I look like? No! No no no no no no no, don't tell me. Let's see."

He began to scrutinize his body, rambling off certain traits. Two legs, two arms, two hands, hair, big hair, sideburns, little bit thinner, a mole on his back, and so on. Then finally he acknowledged Rose again from where she was hiding.

"Go on then, tell me," he smiled. "What do you think?"

Rose was silent for a bit before softly saying, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said with a frown.

"No," Rose had a slight tremor in her voice. "Where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?!"

"You saw me, I changed," the man said casually. "Right in front of you."

"I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him like a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something," Rose tried to figure out what was happening. Moving out from the beam she walked up to the man and softly pushed him away a bit. "You're not fooling me. I've seen all sorts of things. Nanogenes, Gelth, Slitheen… Oh my god, are you a Slitheen?"

The man raised his brows, "I'm not a Slitheen."

"Send him back," Rose commanded loudly. "I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now!"

"Rose, it's me!" the man said. "It's—honestly it's me. I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body, every single cell, but 's still me."

"You can't be."

"But I am," the man said. Then his eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Show me?"

He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, "It's me, Rose. Let me show you."

Before she could react, he firmly pressed his fingers to her temples. Immediately, sharp pain filled her mind and Rose let out a startled gasp.

"Don't," the man's voice said aloud and then in her head, _Move._

Rose squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head a bit as echoing filled her ears, voices, so many voices screaming and calling out.

_It'll only hurt more if you block me out, _a voice growled above the rest. _Stop fighting me. Stop screaming._

Rose hadn't even realized she had been screaming but closed her mouth and tried to let her mind relax. The voices in her head changed from a jumbled screeching into words. She heard the Doctor's voice, "_Run!" _and then her own. Pictures flashed in front of her eyes; the places she'd traveled with the Doctor, the creatures they'd met, everything passing by like someone had taken snapshots of every moment of her life with the Doctor.

_These are my memories, Rose, _the man's voice echoed in her head. _Don't you see? It's me, the Doctor. How else would I have these? They're mine. _

The pictures moved more rapidly in front of her, flashing by almost painfully. Rose tried to block them out but nothing she thought would push them away.

"Stop it!" she gasped out. "Please!"

_Do you know who I am? _

"I— Just stop it!"

_Say my name._

"Doctor!" Rose cried out as the pain increased. "Please! Let me go!"

At the sound of his name, the Doctor removed his hands from her head and the pain instantly died. Rose faltered as her mind returned to her body, her knees buckled and she fell forward right into the arms of the Doctor.

"It's me," his voice was next to her ear as he held her, almost forcefully against him. "You see now, right?"

Rose managed to nod her head and then pulled away from the Doctor.

"Don't ever do that again," she murmured.

"It was the only way to make you realize," he shrugged and moved back over to the console. Rose backed away until she knocked against the coral beam again. A few moments passed in silence before the Doctor turned back to look at her.

Biting her lip, Rose whispered, "Can you change back?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," the Doctor's voice was low. "Even if I could, the answer would still be no. I like my new self. It's… different. And I like it."

He smirked at Rose and then turned back to the time rotor, calling out, "You know what? Let's skip Barcelona! Stupid planet anyways. _Boring!_ Let's go someplace different! More fun, action!"

He turned a crank on the TARDIS and the ship groaned. Turning back to Rose, he flashed her another wild grin, then let out a painful scream. He doubled over, letting out moans and gnashing his teeth, his arms gripping his chest.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked nervously as the Doctor began to claw at his clothes and pull his hair.

"The change is going a bit wrong," he coughed and then straightened up. He seemed to be about to speak again, but his body convulsed once more and his words turned into pained gasped.

"Maybe we should go back," Rose tried to reason. "Let's go find Captain Jack. He'd know what to do—"

"That bastard?!" the Doctor cut her off. "He doesn't have a pint of sense in him. Nah, let him stay back there. If we're lucky, he's dead!"

"How can you say that?!" Rose gasped. The Doctor ignored her and reached out to flip a switch on the underside of the console. The TARDIS responded with a jerk, throwing its crew off-balance. Both the Doctor and Rose gripped the console as a massive tremor passed through the ship.

"What are you doing?" Rose called to him.

"Putting on a bit of speed!" the Doctor shouted as he began to press more buttons, making the ship groan in protest. "That's it. Oh, my beautiful ship. Come on! Faster! That a girl! Ha! What do you think?" He looked across at Rose with his eyes wild. "Faster? Wanna break the time limit?!"

"Stop it!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, don't be so dull!" he snapped at her. "Let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!"

Then his face slacked and panic crossed over, "The regeneration's gone wrong. The process… Oh, my head!"

His face scrunched up with pain and he bowed his head, agony shuddering through him. Wrong, wrong, wrong this was all wrong. Was it? Was it wrong? This pain. It hurt. Did it hurt? No. It felt good. He liked it. Pain. So much pain…

"Faster!" the Doctor's head whipped up. "Let's open those engine doors!"

An alarm bell sounded, ringing through the ship. Rose looked up as the lights of the TARDIS started to flicker and change in color. A deep red bathed the room.

"What's that?" she called out.

"We'll crash land! Ha ha!" the Doctor came up beside her with a laugh and reached over to flip a switch in front of her.

"Well, do something!"

"Too late!" he laughed. "Can't control it!"

"You're gonna kill us!"

"Wouldn't that be _fun!_" the Doctor grinned. "Hold on tight!"

Just after the words left his mouth, the Doctor's body writhed again in pain. Letting out a scream, he collapsed to the ground, his head striking the console as his body crumpled on the grated floor.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. Releasing the bar she had been holding on she bent down next to the Time Lord and turned him over. Blood trickled down from a gash in his forehead and his eyes were closed. Rose shook him, trying to wake him as she screamed his name.

The TARDIS let out a final groan, sparks flying up from the main console. The time rotor slowed and the ship halted to a shuttering stop.

Rose glanced around at the still ship and then focused her attention back to the unconscious Doctor.

"What do I do?" she whispered and shook the Time Lord again. "Doctor, I don't know how to help you. Please come back."

With tears in her eyes, she dragged the Doctor out from under the main console. Carefully, she hooked her arms under his and began to pull him away, deeper into the ship, working out ways for how to aid him. The Doctor, but not her Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dying. It was such a stupid thing. Painful, and yet calming at the same time—it hardly made sense. The reasons for dying were even more absurd. Dying for her, dying for Rose, a small, hairless ape. He could have done more, oh, so much more. And yet he had died. For her.

This new regeneration was… different. Of course, every regeneration was different. But this one felt strange, not just different in body but different in his way of thinking.

Time Lord; that was what he was. The last of them. There were no more Time Lords, no more Gallifeyans. No Gallifrey for that matter either. They were gone. Destroyed. By him and him alone. The Time War left no survivors except the victor.

And yet, the Daleks had survived. The stupid bloody Daleks, the reason for the Time War in the first place, had survived. Hidden, they'd stayed at the edge of the universe, buried out of time so he couldn't find them. Cowards.

It should have been his glory to destroy them officially. At the game station with just a push of the lever he could have decimated them once and for all.

But no, he was the coward that time. Cowardly piece of shit. He didn't have the guts.

No, he wasn't the one who had gotten the pleasure of killing. She did. Rose, such an insignificant human, had become a god and erased them from time. Dust she'd turned them into, scattering their essence across space. She'd taken away his triumph.

He should have let her die there. Let the Time Vortex rip her head in two. But he hadn't. He let her live. Saved her, even. Him, the most powerful being in all of time and space, sacrificing his life for a human. He'd taken in the Time Vortex and let her go.

The power that had coursed through him when he did though. Oh, so much power. He could see it all. What was, what would happen, in thousands of different ways. He thought he had been able to see that earlier, just like feeling the turn of the universe, but it was nothing compared to this. It made him see just how small the universe really was compared to him, and what he could do.

As a child the Time Lords had forced him to gaze into the Time Vortex, hoping to scare them away. And it had worked. The Doctor had always thought that this was because if anyone even touched the raw power of the Vortex they would be erased immediately.

Now he knew how wrong he was. They weren't protecting the children, they were hiding what this power could really do. Hoarding the energy of the universe that could make them so much stronger.

But now it all was his. There were no more Time Lords to get in his way. This power was his and his alone. He could control it and warp it according to his will. Time was his to dominate. Nothing could ever stand in his way.

So how come he had let it go? He gave it back! Let it dissolve in the heart of the TARDIS. Why? It was his! It didn't belong back in the Time Vortex, it belonged to him!

It was _her _fault. Rose had been hurt and his stupid other self just had to save her. She'd taken it away from him. _It was all her fault! _

The Doctor opened his eyes and sat up with a start. His chest was heaving heavily and his head spun. He felt bed sheets beneath him and a blanket had been laid over his legs. Where was he?

"Doctor!" Rose's voice called and the glanced over to his left and saw her standing beside him. "You're awake."

"Obviously," he mumbled as he tried to slow his heart rates. "How did I get here?"

"After you hit your head and passed out, I dragged you to the nearest room," Rose said with concern in her voice. "You've been lying there for about five hours."

The Doctor brought a hand up to his head and felt a slight bump on his temple.

"It was bleeding earlier," Rose frowned. "But stopped after about five minutes and has been healing very quickly."

"Regeneration lasts within the span thirty-six hours," the Doctor explained. "I'll just keep healing. You could even cut off my hand and it would grow back."

"Well, I'm not planning on doing that."

"It'd be funny."

"No, it wouldn't. It'd be gross."

"Fine," the Doctor shrugged. Then looking down at himself he saw that he was still wearing his old leather jacket. Grabbing the covers, he ripped them off and hopped out of the bed.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked. "You said there was something wrong with your regeneration. You should be resting."  
"I need some new clothes," he said plainly, already making his way out the door. "This garb doesn't really suit me. Suit? Hmm, a suit might be nice to wear. You should change too, Rose. It's technically been a whole day, and a long one at that."  
"Okay," Rose said slowly. "Erm, meet you in the console room after were done?"

"Sure, whatever," the Doctor waved a hand. He continued down into the depths of the TARDIS looking for his room while Rose went to her own, unease pricking at her.

_oo00oo_

The Doctor adjusted his tie as he looked into the full mirror. He smiled and examined himself, content with what he had chosen for his new look. Joining his red tie, he wore a black with white pinstriped suit and black converse trainers on his feet. On top of that he had long black duster that stopped just above his ankles.

Leaning forward he looked over his face, running his hand around his chin. He'd say he was handsome but flawed at the same time. He had a slightly crooked nose and a wonky ear which seemed to be his only unflattering features. No matter though. He wasn't trying to impress anyone.

After giving a final turn in the mirror, the Doctor nodded approvingly and then left the walk-in wardrobe. He went through the halls until he arrived at the main console room shortly. Rose was already there and had changed into to a button up purple-blue shirt with jeans. She jumped slightly when he brushed past her sitting in the jump seat and went to the main console.

"Oh, hello," she said looking him up and down. "You look… You look nice. Er, really nice."

"I think so," the Doctor leaned against the console with crossed arms. "Anything you think I should change?"

"No," Rose said perhaps a little too quickly. "Er, I mean, nah you shouldn't. I said you looked nice already. If not a little bit sexy."

"Oh I'm very sexy," the Doctor smirked and Rose raised her brows. "You look alright yourself."

"Hm?" Rose glanced down at her apparel. "Found it in my wardrobe. Guess the TARDIS thought I needed some new shirts."

"Well she does have good taste."

The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS controls and began to push various buttons. Rose got up from the jump seat to stand beside him.

"So," she said after a few beats. "Where are we exactly?"

"Just in the Time Vortex," the Doctor said as he shed his long coat. "The TARDIS stopped when its pilot passed out and never got the chance to land. Here, put this on the chair, will you?"

He tossed Rose his coat as he went around the main console to reach some other gears. The TARDIS hummed to life as he did, groaning out its usual noise. The time rotor moved up and down its pillar, wheezing while it did.

"Where are we going now?" Rose asked the Time Lord.

"Don't know," he replied. "And frankly, don't really care. It doesn't really matter—"

He broke off when Rose's phone rang. Raising a brow, he watched his companion pull her mobile out of her pocket and answer it.

"Hey," she said into it and mouthed to the Doctor '_it's my mum_.' The Doctor wrinkled his nose and grimaced, causing Rose to roll her eyes. She turned away from him then, listening to her mother. The Doctor didn't care to listen to their conversation and tuned Rose out as he flipped a couple more switches on the TARDIS.

A few moments later, Rose hung up the phone and quickly went over to where the Doctor was standing.

"Doctor, we gotta go back to Earth," she said in a slightly nervous tone. "Something's happened. There's an alien ship over London right now and they've done something and about a third of the world's population is standing on top of buildings waiting to jump! They've got them under some mind control thing! Mickey's not responding to my mum and she can't get him to step away from the edge! We've got to help them!"

The Doctor was silent for a bit. Then: "Why?"

"Why?!" Rose gaped. "They're our friends and my family!"

"So? What does that matter?"

"_What does that matter?!_" Rose yelled. "It's everything! They're my family! And the human race! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing," the Doctor growled. "And so what if it's the human race? I shouldn't have to save them every time something goes wrong. I'm not their babysitter. Let them figure it out."

"People might die if you don't help!"

"Not my problem."

"It is too!" Rose screamed at him. "You promised you'd always help them! Especially if they're your friends!"

"I never said they were my friends," the Doctor snapped. "I don't have to help them at all. They don't deserve it. I've saved them plenty of times and they've never done anything in return for me. They have to help themselves for once. And if they're too stupid to do so, then it's their own fault."  
The Doctor spat out his last words before turning away. Silence sat between, hanging in the sparking tension.

"What happened to you?" Rose murmured after a few seconds.

"Regeneration," he growled.

"No, I don't mean that," she said. "What happened to the Doctor? You said you'd protect the human race. Said my wish was your command."

"Well times have changed," the Doctor turned to her. "I'm not their slave to control, or yours for that matter."

"I never said you were."

"Really?" the Doctor advanced on her a bit, his expression grim. "'_My wish is your command_' sounds pretty controlling to me."

"I was only repeating your own words," Rose shot back.

"Well then listen to my words now!" The Doctor lunged forward and caught Rose's shoulders roughly, making her let out scream. "I'm nobody's slave! I don't have to do _anything_ anyone says! Compared to me, you are all dust! _I_ control what happens or what doesn't happen! You see, Rose? You are under my control! I command the human race! And I own you! You are mine!"

"Let go of me!" Rose tried to push him away. "I'm not yours!"

"Yes, you are," the Doctor growled and shoved her back until she hit the wall behind them. "Right when you stepped into this ship to travel with me you became mine."

"You asked me to come!" Rose had a scared expression on her face now. She'd never seen the Doctor like this before.

"And you agreed!" he shouted. "Which makes you mine! I can do anything I want with you! _Anything _I desire."

The Doctor's voice was low and Rose tried to shake him off.

"Not unless I say so," she spat. "No one is in control of me but me."

"Oh, you'd think so," the Doctor smirked.

"Let me go!" Rose gave his chest a shove but that just caused him to tighten his grip on her arms painfully.

"You're gonna want me, Rose," the Doctor's voice dropped and he began to move his hands down her arms. "You'll beg for what I want. I'm gonna make you scream for me."

"Get away from me!" Rose worked a hand free and struck it against the Doctor's face, hard.

"Oh, do you want to play rough, then?" He barked out a laugh, unfazed by her strike. She let out a scream as he caught her wrists and forced them above her head, gripping them painfully tight with his fingers. Before she could react, the Doctor slanted his lips to hers, kissing her firmly. His mouth worked her own roughly, forcing her lips open so he could delve his tongue between them.

Rose couldn't help herself and moaned as he did, stopped struggling and just let him kiss her passionately. She should be pushing him away, fighting him and then leaving. But instead she found herself _enjoying_ this. As he pulled his mouth away from hers to begin sucking at her neck, she realized she was encouraging him. Panting out words for him not to stop.

A gasp escaped her lips when he bucked his hips against her. His arousal was evident and it made heat pool within Rose's core. She'd fantasized about the Doctor doing things to her, albeit the other man, but she'd never done anything to fulfill those. Now she wondered if the Doctor himself had had some about _her _and with regeneration deciding to do something about it.

The Doctor's tongue licked up her throat. He began nipping at her jaw, climbing up until he reached her ear.

"I'm going to let go of your wrists now," his low voice murmured to her. "But you're not going to fight me, Rose. Understood?"

He pressed himself against her again and she moaned, softly nodding her head.

"Very good," he growled. His hands left her wrists and came down to caress her sides as he crashed his mouth to hers. While their tongues danced, he massaged her body, moving his fingers under her shirt to slide across her stomach. Rose ran her own fingers through his thick hair, pulling roughly when his hands climbed higher and brushed the underside of her bra. A gasp escaped her lips and drowned in a moan when he pushed his thumbs on her clothed nipples, causing them to harden. He continued to pressure them while he explored her mouth with his tongue once more. Then he pulled back abruptly.

"Off," he commanded and began to rip apart the buttons of the shirt. Rose arched forward to pull it off her arms so that she remained in just her bra. He didn't just leave her there, but fingered the buttons of her jeans, snapping it open.

"Doctor!" Rose moaned when he brought his lips against her belly, sucking at her skin as he tore down her jeans along with her knickers. He let her step out of them before kissing his way up her thighs. His hands moved up her legs, caressing and feeling, all the way up to the apex of her thighs. Then again he pulled away before touching her where she desired.

Standing up, he quickly began to rid himself of his suit jacket and trousers. Rose unhooked her bra while he did and tossed it aside. Her eyes watched him hungrily when he tugged off his pants, freeing his straining erection. Impressive size, Rose mused.

The Doctor didn't bother to take off his oxford, and lunged at her. He devoured her mouth as he pulled her tightly against him. His cock pushed against her belly and Rose heard him moan into her lips.

He grasped the underside of her thighs, hoisting her up to back her against the wall. She groaned when the tip of his cock brushed her entrance.

"Do you know what you are, Rose?" the Doctor growled into her ear. She didn't answer, but cried out with pleasure as he thrust his entire length through her folds.

"You are _mine,_" he groaned and pulled himself out, only to push into her strongly again. "Remember that. You're mine."

Rose clutched at his shirt, digging her nails into his back as he set up a fast pace, thrusting into her hard and deep. It hurt a little at first since she had not had anything like this in ages, but soon the pain subsided to be replaced with pleasure. As he pounded into her, she felt warmth pool in her core, bringing her close and closer to the edge.

"Doctor," she moaned his name into his shoulder. "I'm-I'm gonna—"

"You'll come when I say," he growled back, speeding up his pace. Biting her lip, she tried to bite back her moans, but found herself screaming his name instead. A moan came from him as well and he murmured deeply to her, "Come for me, Rose."

His voice was enough to push her over the edge. She screamed as she climaxed, her muscles tightening and body shaking. He rode out her orgasm, still thrusting into her roughly until he reached his own climax. His seed spilled into her, filling her completely as he moaned into her neck.

Bodies shuddering, they stood there regaining their breath. Rose panted into his shirt, still clutching him tightly, never wanting to let go. He languidly moved his lips on her neck, not really kissing her but just brushing. Then he pulled away and removed his cock from her heat. His hands released her thighs and Rose had to catch herself against the wall to steady herself when she stood on her own feet.

She slowed down her rapid breathing as she watched the Doctor dress himself once more. He didn't look or say anything to her as he did. When he finished however, he looked her body up and down before saying, "Get dressed."

She did as she was told; grabbing the items from the floor and tugging them back on. Her mind wandered into her thoughts as she dressed. She had… no, _they _had just had sex. Her and the Time Lord. She couldn't believe it. His old form would have never been with her, she always had told herself. Never suspected he'd let them get close enough to even think about those things. Not to say _she _hadn't thought about it.

But this new body and personality he had, he was much different. The sex had been good, but she didn't know how she was supposed to be feeling about it. Happy? That she'd gotten to actually be with him? Or angry? She wasn't really feeling any of those feelings at the moment.

As she started to button up her shirt, she felt the Doctor's hands encircle around her waist. She stiffened at first, surprised by his actions before letting out a sigh as he began to kiss her neck in open wet kisses.

"Did you enjoy that?" he murmured into her skin, his hands moving hers aside so he could button up her top. But not before he let his hands brush over her clothed breasts once more.

He repeated his question with her name and she found herself nodding.

"Good," he smiled. "You didn't scream quite enough for my taste, but we can fix that later on."

He moved his mouth and took a nip at the base of her ear. Anger coursed through Rose as a memory crossed her mind. She turned quickly out of his embrace and then slapped her hand across the side of his face. He stumbled away, taken back by her unannounced assault.

"You cheating bastard!" she snapped at him. "Do you think I would forget about my mum and Mickey being in danger just cos you sexed me up?!"

The Doctor straightened up glaring at her with dark eyes. But this time she knew they weren't dark because of arousal.

"Don't strike me," he growled.

"I'll hit you again if it will knock some sense back into you!" she spat.

"And I'll break your wrist," his voice was serious. Rose faltered then. The Doctor had always said he would never hurt her…

"Oh, did I scare you?" a smirk played on his lips when he saw her expression.

"No," Rose recovered herself with a shake of the head.

"You should be," the Doctor narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward. "You should always be afraid of me, Rose."

"Well I'm not," she stood her ground.

"Are you sure?"

He reached out and trailed his fingers up her lower arm. She hit his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"You seemed to be fine with my touch a few moments ago," he smiled. "I recall you moaning for me not to stop."

"That doesn't matter anymore," she spat. "You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn, and I want you to take me home."

"The TARDIS is your home," he said.

"It is, but just temporarily."

"You should have no need to return back to your old home then."

"Of course I do!" Rose yelled. "My family's in danger, you bloody sod! And you need to help them!"

"I already told you, I don't need to do anything you say," he growled in reply.

"Fine! Then don't help! I'll save the world myself!"

"Like to see you try."

"Saved it before," Rose said. "Saved your sorry ass too in the process, remember?"

"You think _you _saved that Earth?" the Doctor barked out a laugh. "Just because you took in the time vortex? Ha! That's what you think? Well, aren't you just so stupid. That world didn't need saving." The Doctor's smile turned into a sneer. "It was supposed to die! And you changed its fate! Do you know what the cost of that was?! _Me!_ You killed me because of it! Destroyed who I was!"

"I—" Rose started only to be cut off again.

"_I _had to save _you_!" the Doctor screamed. "I could have left you there, let you die! I should have! You deserved to take the fall! But no! I _saved _you! And I died! So if you're looking for the Time Lord from before, the one who helped your shitty family, he's _dead_!"

"Doctor, I didn't—"

"Shut up!" the Doctor yelled. "Don't you dare say you didn't mean to do it! Or that you're sorry! Your words mean _nothing _to me. I'm not going to help your sorry family; I'm not going to save anyone. I don't care if the world dies again."

A cruel smile spread across his face and he reached out to push a strand of Rose's hair behind her ear, "I guess I should thank you for one thing. You helped me realize who I am, Rose. Gave me the time vortex to hold for a bit, just a few seconds really, but that was enough. I know now. And I thank you for that."

He leaned forward to softly press his lips to her head. His actions weren't making sense. A few seconds ago he was shouting at her and now he's being gentle? It didn't make any sense.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked softly.

"It means you should be scared, Rose," he murmured in her ear. "You all should be afraid. Because guess what's on its way? The Oncoming Storm. And you should all be _afraid_."

Rose backed away from him. Her body was shaking and her heart beating unusually fast. This wasn't the Doctor. Something was wrong. Why was he acting this way?

"What's happened to you?" her voice quavered a bit.

"Nothing," he narrowed his eyes. "I've only just showed you who I really am."

With that said, he turned away from her and back to the TARDIS controls, setting a course for who knows where. Backing away slowly at first, Rose turned and ran down the incline and into the main hull of the ship. She wanted to get away, as far away as she could. This wasn't the Doctor. Not anymore. She didn't feel safe with him, and truly was afraid.


End file.
